


Love F

by Great_Pretender



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Pretender/pseuds/Great_Pretender
Summary: Some random ass stories I make up all in my head and decide to write down and post, not sure why.





	Love F

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/B6bHOKcBfxU/?igshid=94wud89gkcd3 (Here’s an updated look of Michigan.)

**Freddie** : Will you ever dye your hair black?

Michigan takes great pleasure in that and laughs broadly and sarcastically.

 **Michigan** : Fuck no. Why would I do that?

 **Freddie** : Please? I’d love to see you with it, I know you don’t want to be reminded of the old days but looking at me is going to do that anyway. I think you’d look great.

I make sure to flutter my eyes at him which he falls for every time. He coughs and makes a straight face like he’s cool.

 **Michigan** : Hm. Well, if you say so. I’ll consider it.

I gasp with joy.

 **Michigan** : That isn’t a promise, Mercury, I don’t want to go back to my old look because it reminds me of all the misery in my life up to this point.

 **Freddie** : And this doesn’t?

I poke the scar on his left cheek, he gets upset so I move quickly move my hands.

 **Freddie** : Did you forget the scar on my hip?

 **Michigan** : Hmp, don't even bring that up. Why do I still talk to you? Why haven’t I taken the hint and just leave you alone? If only I didn’t go to that stupid Live Aid concert… thanks a lot, random people.

 **Freddie** : Why don’t you just leave?

He mumbles something under his breath.

 **Freddie** : Hm?

His face goes red, that’s all I needed to see to get the hint. He won’t leave because he still loves me, I don’t know much of it is real love and how much is just passive aggressive love. Seeing as how he saved me countless times from anyone who dared look or talked to me in the wrong way. I’m a taken man which he knows but I know he doesn’t give two shits about everyone else in my life, only me.

 **Michigan** : If you want me to admit it then just ask.

 **Freddie** : Will you say it in front of anyone else but me?

 **Michigan** : Unless you want them dead.

I sigh seeing I’m not going to get anywhere with that. Maybe if he started acting like less of an asshole, some people might find him at least tolerable. He suddenly starts to hum one of his favorite songs before singing a small part of it.

 **Michigan** :  _♪ Rise in the morning, you're not around. Searching all over, you can't be found. Then in the evening, I gaze above and ask the stars, the way to my love. I love you, baby, I really care ♪_

He looks at me.

 **Michigan** : That enough?

 **Freddie** : Yeah. Guess I’ll be getting out of your hair now. If you need anything, you know where to find me.

 **Michigan** : Whatever, Mercury.

 **Freddie** : Whatever, Fortes.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this won’t make sense, but I’ll be sure to make some of the stories go into Michigan’s past alone and with Freddie.


End file.
